No te acerques ahí
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Matt aprenderá que no debe meterse con lo más preciado para Mello.
1. Chapter 1

"**No te acerques ahí"**

By: Yoana-Capricornio

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Lba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es MadHouse. (_Sino hubiera tenido otro final y L estuviera a mí lado_)

**Nota**: Sí Mello y Matt salen muy OoC, disculpen. Y por las faltas de ortografía, cuidaré ese aspecto. ¡Gracias por leer!

La lluvia no paraba, las gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente los cristales de la ventana, haciendo ruidos un poco molestos. La temperatura descendía al paso de las horas. Las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo estaban desiertas, ninguna persona en su sano juicio saldría con esas condiciones. En fin, el clima era espantoso.

En los edificios habitacionales era lo mismo. Las familias permanecían resguardadas en la seguridad y comodidad de sus casas. Se podría decir que en todos los edificios era lo mismo, pero en el edificio doce en Aoyama, era un poco diferente. El único departamento que rompía ese silencio, era el departamento catorce, al final del pasillo. Las personas que residían ahí, evitaban pararse frente a ese lugar. Era un poco extraño, a veces, se presentaban situaciones raras. Pero parece que esa noche no sería diferente.

En una de las habitaciones del departamento catorce, estaba un joven de cabellos rojizos dando vueltas por la habitación, fumaba con algo de desesperación el cigarro que sostenía nerviosamente, mientras murmuraba una serie de frases acompañados con uno que otro insulto dirigido hacia el mismo. Por el miedo, la desesperación y otros sentimientos que ahora llenaban su ser, había dejado de jugar con su consola. Para que algo lo hiciera dejar su videojuego después de una ronda de nueve horas seguidas, era algo muy grave.

–¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué diablos lo hice? ¡Estoy perdido! O peor, estoy muerto. –Murmuraba Matt caminando nerviosamente por su dormitorio. –Espera Matt, ¿qué haces? Te estás alterando demasiado, él no lo sabrá, jamás se dará cuenta de lo que hice.–

El pelirrojo apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa de noche, se sentó en la cama y tomó la consola portátil, iba a reanudar su juego cuando un nuevo pensamiento llegó como un flash en su mente.

–_¿Y si nota que falta? Me preguntará por él, y sabrá que yo lo hice._– Pensó, dando un respingo en la cama, dejando el videojuego otra vez sobre la cama. –_Pero me entenderá, le diré que lo hice en un momento de desesperación ¡Si!. Con un poco de falsas palabras y todo estará resuelto_. – Torció los labios, ya más calmado, regresó a la cama, tomó su videojuego, y empezó desde el primer nivel, aunque sólo quedaba una cosa que le preocupaba, un pequeño detalle. –_Ojalá no se acerque a…_–

–¡Pero que demonios!.– Se dejó escuchar un grito proveniente de la cocina. –¡Matt! ¿Cómo te atreviste a comerte mi chocolate? – Preguntó Mello desde la cocina aún gritando.

–Diablos, demasiado tarde.– Murmuró Matt dejándose caer por completo en la cama.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola. Disculpen si Matt está muy ooc, pero me gustó que tomara esa actitud al cometer el gravísimo error de comerse el preciado chocolate de su amigo Mello.

De antemano pido disculpas y espero que les haya agradado este fic. Se agradece si dejan reviews y si no, pues de igual manera les agradezco que hallan leído este intento de fic de Death Note. (_Por cierto, mi primer fic de esta maravillosa serie_)

¡Adiós y felices fiestas!

Yoana-Capricornio


	2. Chapter 2

"**No te acerques ahí"**

By: Yoana-Capricornio

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Lba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es de MadHouse. (_Sino hubiera tenido otro final y L estuviera a mí lado_)

**Nota**: Sí Mello y Matt salen muy OoC, disculpen. Y por las faltas de ortografía, cuidaré ese aspecto. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo 2**

–¡Pero que demonios!– Se dejó escuchar un grito proveniente de la cocina. –¡Matt! ¿Cómo te atreviste a comerte mi chocolate? – Preguntó Mello desde la cocina aún gritando.

–Diablos, demasiado tarde.– Murmuró Matt dejándose caer por completo en la cama. Dio un gran suspiro, había sido descubierto y peor aún, Mello ese día tenía un humor de perros. –¿Yo?... ¿comerme tu preciado chocolate? Para nada Mello.– Le respondió el pelirrojo con un tono de voz alto, para que el rubio lo escuchara.

–¡No me mientas jodido Matt. Eres el único sospechoso!– Le volvió a gritar el de cabellos rubios, aún con más furia.

–¿Cómo crees eso Mello?– Para ser uno de los más inteligentes de el orfanato Wammy's House, exactamente el tercero, después de Near y Mello, se le estaban acabando las excusas. Sí que en algunas situaciones extremas tenía un bloqueo mental, y más sí esa "_situación extrema_" era a causa de su amigo.

–…– El rubio ya no contestó nada.

El silencio se hizo en el departamento. Eso era un malo presagio. Uno muy peligroso, y Matt lo sabía, cuando Mello no responde a una pregunta, es que está pensando alguna venganza si es que le han hecho algo. Sí. Ya se lo imaginaba el adicto a los videojuegos, alguna venganza por parte de Mello. En el momento de haberse comido todo su chocolate, había firmado su sentencia, ahora sólo tenía que esperar su inminente fin.

Tomó la caja de cigarrillos de la mesa de noche y encendió uno, y un poco nervioso se lo llevó a la boca, sí había algo que lo tranquilizara ese era sentir el humo del tabaco en sus pulmones. Cada que se desesperaba, era lo único que lo calmaba, el olor a nicotina, aquel adictivo aroma que algún día lo haría enfermar de cáncer pulmonar u otra enfermedad respiratoria.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos Matt se calmó. Vamos, que le haría Mello a su mejor amigo, reprocharle, gritarle todas sus verdades, golpearle hasta el cansancio o quizás matarlo. ¡No!. Jamás llegaría tan lejos sólo por comerse el bendito chocolate. Pero… nunca sabes como reaccionará el rubio ante una situación, no es de esas personas predecibles con un intelecto normal, que podría decirse "bajo" a comparación con los superdotados salidos del orfanato Wammy's House, ya se lo había advertido Near cuando recién conoció a Mello. No, el rubio nunca ha sido predecible, con su gran intelecto siempre ha sido calculador, pero se deja llevar muy fácilmente por sus emociones.

–_No haré una tormenta en un vaso de agua por una pequeñez, lo qué tenga que pasar, pasará. ¿Para qué darle la vuelta al asunto?_ – Se preguntó el pelirrojo mentalmente. – _No me hará nada… ¿o sí?_ – Unos pasos se aproximaban a la habitación de Matt, lenta, pero muy lentamente. Oh no. Mala señal. –_Quizás me haga salir con esta lluvia a buscar un supermercado que abra las veinticuatro horas y le compre toneladas de chocolate. Y lo que es peor, no me dará las llaves del automóvil ni de la moto, me hará caminar bajo esta fría lluvia y él irá en el coche burlándose de mi desgracia. ¡Y no me dará ni un pedacito de chocolate! _– se levantó rápidamente al ver girar la perilla de la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta, entró Mello con una cara de pocos amigos que inspiraba miedo. Se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo, y lo tomó bruscamente de la playera roja a rayas negras que tenía puesta. El cigarrillo que estaba fumando se había caído al suelo por el movimiento. En aquellos segundos, en el ambiente se generó una fuerte tensión, incluso se podía respirar.

–¡Estúpido Matt!, ¿en qué demonios pensabas cuándo te comiste mí chocolate? ¿Que no me daría cuenta de ello? – Mello le gritó a Matt, estrujándole a cada palabra la playera. Estaba muy furioso.

–Te lo explicaré Mello. Pero por favor suéltame. – Le pidió el pelirrojo a su amigo. El rubio negó con la cabeza. –Está bien. Mira, lo que pasó fue que…–

**Flash back**

_Matt en la quinta hora que llevaba jugando en su consola, le había dado hambre. Así que se dirigió a la cocina del departamento. Cuando entró, buscó en el refrigerador algún bocadillo, pero no encontró nada. Llevó su vista a la alacena y caminó en dirección a ella. Pero tampoco encontró alimento alguno. Quitó unos trastes y ahí estaba. La golosina favorita de Mello, aquella que guardaba con la mayor protección posible. El adicto al tabaco sabía como se ponía el de cabellos rubios cuando su manjar se terminaba. Con insultos y gritos, salía al supermercado no importándole que hora fuera, sí fuera de noche o día._

_El pelirrojo dudó un poco en tomarlo. No se preocupó que Mello lo descubriese en el robo, minutos antes revisó donde estaba Mello, y lo encontró durmiendo en el sillón. Era su oportunidad. Sin moros en la costa, lo tomó y se fue velozmente de ahí. Mello no se daría cuenta… ¿O sí._

**Fin del Flash back**

–Y eso fue lo qué pasó. Créeme, tenía hambre y no había nada que comer. El chocolate estaba solo. Ahí, diciéndome "_cómeme Matt, me deseas, Mello no se dará cuenta. Anda, tómame y disfrútame como el más rico manjar, no dejes que Mello sea un envidioso y me coma sólo para él. Anda Matt, no te arrepentirás_." – cerró fuertemente los ojos al ver la cara de furia que puso el rubio al oír semejante excusa. Ya veía el puño de su amigo estampándose en su rostro. Unos segundos, y ese golpe no llegó. Al abrir los ojos, sólo vio a Mello con la misma cara, pero ya lo había soltado del fuerte agarre del que era sujeto.

–Está… bien Matt. Te lo pasaré por está vez. – hizo un esfuerzo enorme por reprimir los impulsos de golpearle. –Pero para la próxima vez, juro que te romperé la cara. Y no me importará que el jodido chocolate te incite a comértelo, por que si no, te lo meteré por donde más te duela. Entendido. – Le exclamó el de ojos azules al pelirrojo, dándole la espalda. Matt no se esperaba esa actitud de su amigo.

–Lo entiendo muy bien Mello, gracias. –

–Ahora, saldrás en este instante al supermercado a comprarme chocolate. – Le dijo Mello con una cara que no acepta reclamos de ningún tipo. Se sacó las llaves del automóvil y se las mostró a Matt. El de cabellos rojos las iba a tomar, pero el rubio fue más hábil y se las guardo. –Pero tu irás caminando. Haber sí la fría lluvia te enseña a no robarte mis cosas y que pienses que saldrás bien librado.–

–¡Que! Pero no pue…– Fue interrumpido por Mello, que soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver la expresión de Matt.

–No te creas Matt. Fue una simple broma.– Se colocó a un lado del rubio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. –Vamos, yo te llevó.–

Y así, la agonía de Matt termino. Jamás dudará de su mejor amigo nunca. Pasé lo que pasé, siempre estará Mello ahí, para entenderlo y viceversa. Por que para eso son los amigos ¿no?

Matt después de está situación aprendió algo de aquella experiencia, como un tipo de moraleja: "_**Jamás te comas el chocolate de tu mejor amigo, aunque la golosina te lo pida y no sabrás como reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta**_".

Hola. ¿Qué les pareció. Pues a mi me gusto. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta fic sobre estos dos guapos de Death note. Gracias por leer. Y disculpen si hay OoC y faltas de ortografía, me esforcé mucho. Agradezco a los lectores que dejaron reviews y a los que no por falta de tiempo o por otra razón. Dedicado a Rosa, Noemí, Glenda y Elizabeth, por su amistad. Y a Dinahel, por ser un buen amigo cibernético. Y a todos los lectores, ¡AH! Y a Hermi20, gran autora, ojala actualice pronto "Christmas Note" (_muy recomendable_).

¡Felices fiestas!

Les desea:

Yoana-Capricornio


End file.
